Truth or Dare?
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: When Kisa asks about the hickeys on Onodera's neck, (and denies their exsitence repeatedly), he asks the editing team to play a game of truth o dare at his house. (Involves appearances of Chiaki and Yukina) i dont own this sh!t!


**Hey everyone! I had this great idea, and had to write it! Please review! CX AND enjoy!**

* * *

Truth or Dare

It was just another day in the editing department, the beginning of the cycle, birds half singing, teddy bears lying around, and the manuscript deadlines closing in. Their boss from hell rested his feet on his desk, and held a proposal in front of his face. Mino continued to smile, Hatori was typing away, Kisa was texting underneath his desk; All was well-For the most part.

Then Kisa broke the silence with an odd question, "Ricchan, why do you always have hickeys on your neck?" Onodera flinched at the question, causing the others to snicker to themselves. Takano peeked an eye out from the proposal, awaiting the answer.

"Wh-What? Hickeys? I don't have any of those…." Onodera smiled nervously, and covered the side of his neck. The others gave him a look, mocking him with their prying sneers. "What's with all those looks?! I don't have hickeys!"

Mino and Kisa let out a small laugh, and Hatori shrugged at the comment, almost making fun of his denial. But Kisa continued to pry.

"Ricchan! I know that you're lying! Takano, don't you think Ricchan's lying!?" He turned to his boss, flowers practically flying around his head. Takano shot Onodera a look,

"Indeed. Who are you sleeping with Onodera?" Ritsu felt his face grow hot, and picked up a pile of papers from his desk.

"NO ONE! Now excuse me, I have to make copies of these!" He made his way to the copy machine behind Takano, nervous at the prior comments.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game! I have the best idea ever!" Kisa smiled, and stood from his chair in excitement. The other's looked up, curious to know the 'best idea ever.' Knowing Kisa, it probably wasn't _that_ great. "Truth or dare!"

Hatori and Mino turned their heads to the side, giving him a look of confusion. "What do we get out of it?" Mino asked, and Hatori nodded in agreement. Kisa watched them, thinking of a way to get them to play.

Takano, obviously interested, set down the proposal and crossed his arms. Ritsu eavesdropped in on the conversation, though he pretended not to care.

"I'll buy you guys drinks!" Kisa folded his hands together, pleading with his baby face.

"Nah, I'll pass." Mino shrugged, and picked up a stack of papers from his desk. "My Kid has an appointment, so I'll see you all tomorrow." Mino waved goodbye and left the room. Takano shrugged,

"Well, I'm all for it. But I will run you dry with how much I can drink."

"Who said that you would win anyways?" Onodera mumbled underneath his breath, still waiting for the copies.

"Oi, Onodera, is that a challenge?" Takano turned his chair around, stunned at the comment. Onodera turned to face his boss, when it suddenly dawned on him that he spoke out loud.

"Tsk, I don't have time for that crap. And that's all thanks to someone here." Onodera shot Takano a look of annoyance, and headed for his desk. Takano turned to Kisa,

"We'll play-All of us here. Right now." Hatori sighed, and Kisa clapped his hands in happiness. Onodera turned around,

"What!? Right now!? You should be working on your manuscripts!" Onodera stomped his foot, and crossed his arms like a child.

"Oh Ricchan, you can be such a buzzkill." Kisa continued to smile, knowing that he already won (only because Takano said so of course).

"What are the rules?" Takano asked eagerly, and Kisa lifted his index finger.

"Rules are, you can ask and dare anything, except murder. And if you are ask a question or given a dare that you don't want to answer or do, you have to make-out with the asker for 5 seconds. And if the person fails to succeed in the task at hand, then they have to lick from the asker's collar bone to their naval. " Hatori gave a look saying _'are you serious'_ but held no argument. Takano shrugged and held his hand out to Kisa,

"It's a deal." Onodera watched, horrified at the images that came into play.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" He shouted, absolutely mortified at the thought. Kisa, Takano and Hatori all looked at him, and spoke in Unison,

"You're already in Hell." Onodera felt his eye twitch. Never had he imagined he'd be sexually harassed even more than he was by his boss. Life could _not_ get any worse.

"Well, the department's pretty much empty, we will play now."

"Oh but, I'd like to invite my friend too. And you guys can too if you like. How about we play at my house? Let's do 8." Kisa packed his laptop away, and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'll email you guys the address. See ya in a few hours!"

* * *

 **Kisa's house:**

Takano practically dragged Onodera to Kisa's house. And though he was curious to see the game in action, he definitely did _not_ want to play….

When Kisa opened the door, he saw Takano and Onodera-who was being forced to join- standing at the door. "Ricchan! BOSS! You made it! Come in! Hatori and Yoshino-san are already here." Takano and Onodera took off their shoes, and headed into the living room where Chiaki, Hatori and Kisa's friend sat.

"Kisa, who's this?" Takano asked, still holding onto Ritsu's wrist.

"Oh this is my…friend- Yukina." Takano and Ritsu bowed, as did Yukina. Takano dragged Onodera to sit next to him around the table. Everyone sat awkwardly, awaiting for Kisa to begin the game. He placed a pencil in the middle of the table, and made sure to even test its spinning ability.

"Okay, I'm only putting this here so we can have the pencil decide who has to answer or perform. Let's have Yoshino-san go first." Chiaki scratched his head nervously, and spun the pencil. As it landed, it pointed at Yukina.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, um, let's see…" He tapped his chin, and thought for a second. "When was your first kiss?" Yukina thought for a moment and spoke,

"Five." Everyone looked at him in confusion, thinking that they heard wrong. Kisa watched his lover in shock, and then let out a chuckle.

"Figures." Kisa poked Yukina, informing him to spin the pencil. He spun the pencil, which landed on Hatori.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, do you love Yoshino-san?" Hatori cheeks grew a hint of blush, while Chiaki felt his face turn bright pink.

"Y-yes.." Hatori gave Chiaki a loving look, and smiled at him. Chiaki only blushed in embarrassment and hoped that everyone would forget about it. It was weird to know two guys were dating….

Takano patted Hatori, who was sitting to his right, "I knew it." Hatori only sighed in defeat as his spun the pencil himself. The pencil pointed at Kisa.

"Truth or dare." He asked, everyone raised an eyebrow. Kisa laughed lightly,

"Maybe I'll play safe and pick Truth." Takano pointed a finger,

"No way! He picks dare! I wanna see something interesting here!" Everyone looked at each other, then shrugging it off.

"Okay fine. I pick dare."

"Okay, Kisa, I dare you to drink ten shots of vodka back-to-back." Hatori grinned, amused. Takano nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yea, that's more like it." Yukina went to the kitchen, and came back with three shot glasses and a large bottle of Vodka.

"Here you go Kisa-san." He poured some in each glass, ready to pour more as Kisa drank. Kisa looked at the others in irritation,

"You're on." Kisa picked up the first glass, and smelled the content. IF there was anything he despised, it was definitely vodka. He let out a slight 'ugh' and poured it into his mouth quickly. One after another he shot them into his mouth. Kisa felt his throat burning, but tried his very best to drink all ten…..because he really didn't want to lick Hatori….

 _five shots…_

 _six shots…_

 _seven shots…._

"Hey, he's gonna do it." Onodera watched in amazement, but the other's only laughed. Kisa wasn't good with vodka.

"No way." Takano let out a snicker, as did Yukina. Hatori only hoped Kisa would make it-while Chiaki and Ritsu watched in awe.

 _Eight shots.._

 _Nine shots…_

"One more!" Yukina smiled, as Kisa threw the last one into his mouth, swallowing it quickly before the burning sensation hurt more. Hatori sighed in relief, and the others clapped in amusement.

"I told you I'd- Oh shit- I think I'm gonna-" Kisa ran out of the room, suddenly giving a loud hurl in what they hoped was the bathroom.

"Oh shit. That's something I did not wanna hear." Takano made a disgusted face, for him and Onodera sat closest to the sounds of gagging Kisa. Onodera began to feel sick himself.

Kisa came back, and drooped down onto the table. "MY turn.." He held his stomach, and spun the pencil, which landed on the person who really didn't want to be called on…

Ritsu Onodera.

"Ricchan!" Kisa suddenly gained energy and will in life once more, and excited clasped his hands together. "Truth or dare?!" Ritsu- who could only feel his insides tingle- spoke hesitantly. He just prayed that god- or someone, anyone- would show him mercy.

"T-Truth." He mumbled, already dreading his answer. Kisa thought for a second, and spoke in a serious tone.

"Ricchan, are you and Takano-san fucking?" Takano burst out into laughter, and Onodera covered his mouth in disbelief.

"What kind of question is that!?" He cried out, but he knew he'd have to answer it or kiss Kisa….I mean…he could always lie…but Takano was right there….

"Sorry Ricchan but you have to answer!" Kisa smiled, and raised his brows in unison at the priceless look on Ritsu's face. Takano held his stomach, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oi, Onodera, you have to tell the truth. Besides, depending on your answer could get you into trouble." Takano took advantage of this moment. And he would NEVER live it down. Ritsu watched as all the others stared at him in suspense. He could either A) say no, and Takano tell them the truth. B) say yes and Takano take advantage of this. C) not answer and have to Kiss Kisa-which Takano would kill him for later. D) Run home, and have them make fun of him for the rest of his life-not to mention it would tell everyone that he was in fact sleeping with Takano, and still takano would take advantage of this.

Damn, there's just no winning with these people.

"Hey Ricchan, I'll make you a deal. If you don't wanna answer, you don't have to. But-" Kisa stopped, as everyone's attention revolved around the statement.

"But?" He asked, knowing that either way this would not end well. Kisa spread a huge grin upon his face,

"But…you have to let Takano give you a lap dance." Takano snickered, and smacked his thigh.

"Geez, Onodera just pick one. I don't know if you'd want that." Ritsu looked at everyone, who stared at him intensely.

"What's a lap dance…" Onodera looked down, very embarrassed of his own question. Everyone seemed to stop breathing and Kisa gasped.

"Ricchan! Oh my god! You don't know what a lap dance is!?" He shook his head, and continued to look face down. Takano patted his back, and smiled.

"I'll show you if you really wanna know. I don't mind." Takano smiled the evilest of smiles, and looked at Ritsu in pure lust and desire. Ritsu felt his face fluster, knowing that whatever a fucking lap dance was, it would not be something he'd want Takano doing to him!

"You have five seconds to choose one Ricchan or you'll get a penalty." Everyone nodded in agreement, as they still awaited his response.

"YES! OKAY!? YES! I'VE SLEPT WITH TAKANO MANY TIMES! FUCK!" Ritsu felt his face turn beet red, and covered his mouth abruptly, realizing his words. Everyone's eyes widened, even Takano, who eventually smirked in victory.

"I'll take that as your confession." Was all he said, and ruffled the brunette's hair. Everyone asked about what he meant- but all he could do was think about all the dirty, naughty things he'd do to Ritsu when they got home.


End file.
